


In Your Head

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: Lessons In How To Drift [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Female Guardian - Freeform, Hero of the Red War - Freeform, Kissing, Last Wish Easter Egg, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader is The Hero, Touching, Vaginal Sex, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: A strange adventure to free Riven, the last Ahamkara, of Taken influence led to having the Drifter occupying a place in your head for the duration. Little did you know that he wasn’t just privy to your recent memories or surface thoughts. In fact, he learned a whole lot more and it might just be to your benefit.





	In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea as soon as the first lines of dialogue for the Drifter Last Wish easter egg finished. I was tickled pink to realize it was a thing and my clanmates weren’t pulling my leg. This was met with much teasing but also well worth it. So enough with my author drivel and onto the writing drivel itself!

You were enjoying the break the Vanguard had afforded you after the defeat of Riven - after all, even if you were the supposed ‘Traveler’s Chosen’, some things you just needed a little time to recuperate from afterwards. Slaying an immense monstrosity of a Darkness tainted wish dragon one-hundred percent qualified. At the same time it had been difficult to figure out what to do with yourself, used to being so busy with vanguard orders. You’d let yourself sleep well past when you might normally at your small but comfortable abode near the Tower, treated yourself to some ramen at the small shop, and even spent some time admiring the broken yet still beautiful view from high up on the tower. A message relayed to you through your ghost had informed you that Drifter down in the Annex had something to talk to you about and you were curious what.

You sat for a few moments longer, pondering what he could possibly want. Some new Gambit game or some kind of development with the previous Praxic hostility maybe? You let your thoughts wander further, slipping back a few days ago to that grand mission into the Dreaming City. By some strange magic or the like, Drifter’s conscience or likeness - you weren’t sure which - had accompanied you. You’d been warned by one of the Techeuns that the wish dragon Riven would try to seduce you to her side and had mostly written off the whole thing. That was all it could be, right? Just an attempt to sway you to her, despite the fact the voice in your head hadn’t seemed at all concerned with the mission at hand, and more so the architecture and the loot to be had behind vaults and chests.

Dismissing the memories, you rose from your perch atop one of the higher points in the Tower - somewhere you could ignore messages and remain undisturbed if you chose to. Brushing some dust off of your armor, you set off towards the lower courtyard and Annex farther below. You took the many stairs casually, leaping the final few steps with a flourish that went unseen. Your mood was good today and you’d plenty of energy now from your relaxation, a part of you hoping Drifter had some task for you to work out the energy on.

You rounded the corner, expression relaxed and leaning towards a smile and strode towards the dark haired lightbearer. “How ya livin’, sister? See ya got my message,” He greeted in as friendly a tone as always, leaning back against a rail and idly flipping one of his jade coins in one hand.

“I did, though you could’ve told me what you had in mind in it, too,” You said with a nod.

He chucked shortly. “Nah, best I tell ya in person. Might’a scared you off,” he joked, standing up straighter and tucking away his coin.

You raised a quizzical brow, grin dipping. What did Drifter possibly think could scare you? Especially when he was always teasing you about being such a big deal. “Been thinkin’, ‘bout the other day when I wound up stowing away in your head,” He started, watching your face with keen interest. He found the expression he was looking for judging by the growth of his smirk.

“Here I was thinking that was just the Ahamkara pulling a fast one on me,” You responded, trying to sound calmer than you felt. You were a little shook realizing that it hadn’t just been some imitation cooked up by Riven to lead you astray.

“Heh, nope, genuine article. But that’s not all,” He continued. “Got a lot outta that head of yours. Some real interestin’ things in there ‘bout what you think of little ol’ me,” He added,

If his grin had been wide before, it was damn near wolfish at the sudden flush of color that spread across your face. Thanks to not believing it was real, the idea the Drifter might’ve had the ability to poke around in your head and private thoughts hadn’t even occurred to you. The man had been a subject of many downtime fantasies back when you were alone at home or hunkered down in a safe place out on a long mission in the wilds. You’d entertained acting on them now and then, but had never been able to work up that particular sort of courage in spite of the horrors you’d faced down.

You had no words for the time, swallowing a thick lump in your throat as you stood like a deer in headlights before him, hoping and praying your face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag on that one,” You admitted with a sheepish laugh. “One more thing for you to mess with me about.”

“Didn’t ask you down here to mess with ya, sister. I’m into what I saw in your head. Thought I’d see if you wanted to act a few out,” Drifter explained, no embarrassment in his face or tone, punctuating his words with a wink. His words and the hungry expression on his face were genuine.

For a second you were convinced this was just something else you’d imagined, another daydream you’d slipped into while lazing about on the rooftops. But hell, did it matter if it wasn’t? You weren’t going to tell him no, even if you were far less bold in reality than in your fantasies. Taking a breath to calm yourself and hopefully lighten the burning of your face, you nodded. “I wouldn’t complain,” You tried to be cool about it.

“Settles that. Your place or mine?” He followed up.

You thought about it for a moment. Your own apartment wasn’t exactly spacious, but at the same time, you’d seen the sleeping accommodations on the Derelict. They were pretty cramped if that little back room with the workshop was all that existed. Maybe there was more, you weren’t sure, but from what you knew, your place was the best choice. At least there you also had a bed you had made sure was the most luxurious and comfortable thing in the living space. “Let’s go with mine,” You finally decided.

“Let’s get movin’ then,” He quipped. You watched him gather some spare gear from around the cluttered area, putting some on and shifting other bits of his garb until he was far less recognizable than his normal duster, chaps, and gi. You could still make out his trademark cannon set in its holster around his waist however. You’d forgotten somehow that he wasn’t typically keen on wandering openly among the denizens of the Tower and City.

Ignoring the quickly assembled disguise, you nodded and turned on your heel with a wave over your shoulder for him to follow you. Fortunately your living space wasn’t too far off from the Tower itself, so it wouldn’t be a very long walk. Given it was rather late in the day, you imagined there wouldn’t be many people to pay attention to someone following you back to your place. At this point most of the Tower staff and soldiers didn’t pay you much mind unless they had something for you to do anyways.

\------ One Short Walk Later -------

“Here we are,” You welcomed, closing the door with a click as Drifter stepped in past you.

By all means, it wasn’t a very impressive apartment to behold, but it did you just fine, especially given how little time you spent in it with all the operations and projects you were often involved in. The walls were barren with a closet off to one side and an almost comically large bed taking up a corner of the room on its own. Opposite the bed was a small desk and chair for tinkering with your weaponry with a toolbox tucked away beneath it. If you were home, you were generally bathing, sleeping, or cleaning and tinkering with your arms, so there wasn’t much point in adding anything else in your mind. Entertaining like this wasn’t exactly common for you.

“Cozy place you’ve got here,” Drifter commented offhandedly, standing in the center of the room and peering around. Perhaps he hadn’t expected the hotshot ‘Hero of the Red War and Godslayer’ to have such a plain living space.

You shrugged your shoulders at the remark, instead beginning to remove your armor and assembling it on a stand for that purpose beside your door. It was a process you were familiar with and only took you a few minutes, leaving you in a skintight body sheath beneath designed to prevent any irritation from your armor. While useful, the sheath left very little to the imagination, and you had never been quite more aware of that then when Drifter turned to eye you across the room and his gaze swept up and down your body.

The lump in your throat was back once more and your face was on fire. The way his expression darkened with desire as he finished his once over sent a thrill up your spine and you tried to will away the nervousness creeping up on you. In your imagination, you’d been so forward, letting little stand in your way. Facing the real deal made things so much harder, draining that overconfidence. Drifter either seemed to have a good read on your nerves or was feeling impatient, if his next words were anything to go by. “C’mere closer to Ol’ Drifter. I’d promise I won’t bite, but from what I’ve seen you’re into that,” he teased as he shrugged out of much of his disguise, setting it aside on your work table, leaving him in his chaps and green gi.

If anything his comment made you blush deeper, but you obeyed, crossing the room to him until you were within arm’s length. He spared little time reaching out and pulling you closer towards him until your bodies were pressed together. One palm rested flat against the small of your back, the other sliding up your shoulders and splaying against the nape of your neck. His head dipped down, his mouth covering yours swiftly in a kiss that was both patient and firm. For some reason patience wasn’t a trait you had expected from a man like Drifter. Though he WAS hundreds of years old, so patience was a trait that would have suited him well to have survived so long.

This wasn’t the time to dwell on what you thought you knew, only the time to think about the feel of his lips molding insistently to yours and the fingers at the back of your neck massaging gently. His lower hand kept your bodies pinned together, the heat of his form suffusing yours making you tingle with excitement. Between the skintight nature of your under armor sheath and Drifter’s chaps, his hard-on was difficult to miss. Hot and thick and becoming ever harder against you. You moaned low into the kiss at the sensation, your own arousal piqued as you relaxed into Drifter’s arms.

Taking advantage of the fading tension, he slid his tongue past your lips, coyly coaxing your own to twist and dance with it. Letting yourself sink further into the kissing, you slung your arms around his neck, tightening the embrace. For a while you were content to simply stay that way, his skillful tongue lulling you into a simultaneous state of relaxation and mounting arousal. When he finally pulled away it was to pepper your jaw and neckline with small nips and strokes of his tongue to soothe the sting of his teeth.

The time he took was bizarre, a man by his rough and casual attitude one would've thought careless and eager to get to the main event. You certainly couldn't complain about the amount of attention he gave your skin, the soft pain and pleasure of his mouth on your neck making you shudder. As he worked his way down, he slowly peeled down the skintight sheathe, past your shoulders and collarbone and further until it hung just below your chest.

You could feel the flush in your cheeks, lust surging in reflection of the near predatory look in his eyes as more and more skin became available. The cool air of your apartment felt freezing to your already overheated flesh and you longed to pry away the rest of the under armor. Yet Drifter's attentions had only begun and your gently heaving chest was his latest target.

With a low, appreciative hum, his palms rubbing up and down along your torso, he craned his head down further, littering the swell of your chest with quick nips. You hissed in surprise at one bite that was a harder than the rest, giving Drifter a confused glance. The rogue chuckled, Not pulling back from his place. “Sorry, hero, I get a bit over excited from time to time,” He apologized. 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. You should have known the Drifter would be particularly bitey - in fact some of your daydreams had hinged on his teeth and tongue and lips all over you. But you hadn't guessed quite how much. He hadn't been joking the one time he'd mentioned he only bit when hungry - apparently he meant all kinds of hunger. You didn't have long to linger on it though, as he went back to business quickly. Moving a hand to palm one breast and kneading it firmly, he flicked his tongue over your unattended nipple, eventually engulfing the pebbled peak with his lips.

You gasped, low and quiet, at the sudden heat and arched your chest forward further into his mouth and hand. You hardly noticed the pleased rumble of laughter from the dark haired man, instead letting your hands slip down and fist in the fabric of his gi. Your clenched grip hardly loosened as he alternated his ministrations several times, tending to your nipples until you were sure they could be no more sensitive. You moaned and murmured nonsense several times and in your growing haze you could swear you could almost feel Drifter's satisfied grin against your skin.

He stopped, pulling himself up to whisper in your ear. “How ‘bout we move this to a more comfortable position?” He purred, nodding toward your bed looming in the corner.

“Gladly,” You answered with a nod, only then realizing how breathy your tone had become.

He led you casually towards smooth and tidy bedspread, no haste in his gait, as if he had all the time in the world. Reaching the edge of the mattress, he let go of you, moving to pull his gi open and off his shoulders and discarding it. He proceeded to lie across your bed, looking over at you with that cocksure grin, his jade snake medallion glinting in the low light and his erection straining against his chaps. 

The sight of his bare skin gave you pause for more reason than one. Your eyes trailed over his muscular form, not so broad as a Titan and in fact more leanly muscled. The skin of his arms and chest and torso was strewn with a multitude of scars. Some were tiny and thin, barely there, the wounds light and more a nuisance at the time you thought. Yet others were wide, jagged, and angry, surely a very painful mistake in the past. Lightbearers didn't tend to scar much, unless they meant to. So were they remnants of his life before the light? Or were they trophies of now, cautionary reminders?

You must have spent too much time pondering the marks on his skin, Drifter breaking the silence and your reverie. “Don't be shy now, hotshot, we're just gettin’ started”. 

You shook away the questions dancing in your head and stepped toward the bed. Biting your lip, you paused at the edge, before pulling your arms free of your sheathe and tugging it the rest of the way down and off. You were left standing stark nude and the lump in your throat had returned despite the sudden wetness between your thighs. Drifter whistled softly, taking in your nudity, obviously pleased with the sight. Leaning forward from his comfortable lounging position on your sheets, he took hold of one of your forearms, giving a tug that was surprisingly gentle but just firm enough to pull you over and onto him, helping you along.

Your eyes shot wide and you thrust out your hands at the sudden imbalance, ending up with them splayed across his chest. You shifted your weight back at first, working to calm yourself. The sudden change in weight pressed your hips more tightly against Drifter’s own and much of the anxiousness was washed away by the stronger wave of arousal from the contact. Your lower lip settled between your teeth, biting down in an effort to temper the invigorated lust. “Lemme take your mind off’a those nerves, hero,” Drifter managed though half a groan at the new pressure on his erection. “C’mon a bit further up,” He instructed, gesturing towards his neck and face with one hand while the other rested lightly on you.

With a new surge of redness in your skin from lust rather than embarrassment now, you complied with a nod and, balancing your weight on the sheets on either side, repositioned your body further forward. You stopped for a moment with your thighs on both sides of his chest. “Little bit more,” He added, There was a deeper, huskier tone to his already gravelly voice now and it made your core twinge.

You scooted further forward until your legs crossed his scarred arms, knees and thighs framing his head and your now thoroughly more damp sex inches from his face. Reaching his hands up, Drifter wrapped his grip around your hips. Your breath caught in your throat as he began to eagerly mouth at your folds, kissing and sucking the wet flesh and parting the skin with a nimble tongue. Your captured breath turned quickly into a sharp gasp of pleasure as his clever tongue found your clit and began to dance circles around it. Occasionally he would stop his light attentions, instead taking the sensitive button between his lips and sucking, sometimes lightly, at other times so vigorously you thought you might cry from the overwhelming sensation. Just when you thought you would need to beg him to stop and let the sensation fade, he would ease away, moving back to the almost timid ministrations with his tongue or bold licks along your seam.

Your passion fogged mind couldn’t process any worries now - only the slowly building pressure between your legs. The sound of your own wanton moans and gasps filled the small apartment and you strove to keep from bucking your hips forward or tightening your thighs lest you smother the man between them. You vaguely noticed the Drifter’s grip tightening now and then when you keened particularly long or loud, almost like a content cat flexing it’s paws in its pleasure. Even that sensation was drowned out when the coil in your core reached its peak, your breath coming in deep, quick puffs between your cries until it exploded, sending a wave of bliss through you. Drifter didn’t stop, more than pleased to continue through your orgasm, lapping up your wetness.

He pulled back when your sounds of pleasure tapered off, looking up with mischievous eyes and licking lips shining dully with your slick. “Told ya I’d take your mind off it,” He repeated, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

“Can’t argue,” You answered with a weak laugh, returning his smile. It was hard to keep yourself from smiling after the ecstacy coursing through your body.

Shifting back down until your hips were level with his, you were reminded of the ‘toll’ both your nudity and bringing you off with his tongue were having on the Drifter and an idea came to mind. At least for just this moment, you were too sensitive for much more attention to your own skin, but that didn’t mean this couldn’t still be fun while you recovered. Without prompting, you moved further down until you could work at the fastenings of his pants and drag them down. Drifter was content to let you finish undressing him, though lifted his hips to assist you. Tossing the chaps away, you turned your eyes to his erection standing tall and unashamed and demanding your attention.

You gave in quickly, spreading your hands over Drifter’s thighs for a moment and massaging before taking his cock in your hand loosely and giving a few experimental strokes. A satisfied hum came as your reward and encouraged you to go on. You continued to pump up and down, a bit firmer this time, moving your other hand to cup and fondle his balls beneath. “That’s it, just like that, darlin’,” He groaned, head resting back and eyes shut as he enjoyed the feeling.

You couldn’t help but smirk as you eyed the expression of pleasure on Drifter’s face, delighted that you could give at least half as good as you got. You bent down, continuing to stroke his erection, seemingly growing harder under your touch, and let your lips ghost across the velvety skin of the head. You brushed them light as a whisper over the heated flesh, waiting only a few seconds before mouthing the tip gently and slipping it more thoroughly between your lips. Drifter continued to moan and add fuel to your fire, a single hand burying itself in your hair in a grip that was tight, but not painful. Slipping your hand further towards the base of his cock, you let him sink further into your mouth, dragging your tongue along the underside and sucking gently.

Taking a deep breath to relax your gag reflex, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could, eventually feeling the tip of him prodding at the back of your throat. Still goaded on by the lewd sounds from the rogue lightbearer, you let yourself swallow around his length before sucking harder and shifting into a steady bobbing rhythm. The grip in your hair strengthened after a time, as did the frequency of the lustful sounds coming from Drifter’s lips. “Mm, almost there. You ready for my cum, darlin’?” He growled huskily.

Your mouth wrapped tight around his cock, you could only manage a long hum of acknowledgement and proceed to quicken your pace. With another loud, gravelly moan and a curse, his orgasm spilled into your mouth and throat and you made to swallow it down, at the same time keeping up your sucking motion. When you felt the throbbing of his dick winding down, you gradually slowed, bringing your lips away from skin and licking away a few stray drops that had escaped you. For a moment there was only silence, broken by a single ‘damn’ from Drifter as he recovered from his orgasm.

You took the time without a blissful assault on your senses to take a more in-depth look at the scars again. Casting your eyes downward, it seemed the old wounds even extended down his legs, his knees and shins particularly abused and crisscrossed. Thinking of the times you’d needed to throw yourself to the ground or dodge out of the way of some bullet spray or beam, you couldn’t say you were surprised. Your study was interrupted again, at first by another low chuckle from Drifter. “Wonderin’ ‘bout the scars, huh? Maybe I’ll bore ya with a story about ‘em some other time,” He offered, seeming finally coming to coherence after his climax. “We’ve got better things to do now,” He said wolfishly, reaching for your arm again. He gave the same gentle but firm tug at before and you came more easily this time, expecting the trick. You were back where you’d began, both of you in the buff now, skin pressed deliciously close. He was already hard against you again - you imagined the light enhanced stamina of all kinds just as it did strength and agility, so you were hardly surprised. You were only relieved that your own core had recovered from its hypersensitivity and you could enjoy the next experience.

“Best hold onto me tight, you’re in for a ride,” He teased you as his fingers kneaded the curve of your hips and ass.

You helped the process along, reaching down to lift your hips a bit and parting the curtain of your lips with your fingers. Drifter’s arousal darkened gaze was locked on the motion as he positioned his rejuvenated erection at your entrance. His eyes flicked to yours and he returned his palms to your hips, beginning to press upwards into your heat. Your eyes smoothed close at the sudden stretch, a feeling equal parts pain and pleasure. Drifter surprised you with a sudden quick motion of his hips, snapping them up and sheathing himself in you completely, his hold on your hips bearing down at the same time.

You let out a strangled cry that transformed halfway to a moan, eyes still sealed shut. He gave you a moment to adjust before moving into a pace that was almost too slow, using his grip on your curves to ensure you stuck to it. You whined a little, attempting to buck against him. “Heh, be patient, darlin’, it’ll be worth it, trust,” He assured you, still thrusting infuriatingly slow.

You tried to break his pace and set your own again, only succeeding in more laughter from the man beneath you. You’d have to play his little game then if you wanted more - he was too strong for you to do otherwise. Pleased you’d given in to him, he shifted his hips, angling them as if he were searching and you perked up suddenly as his cock brushed against a particular sensitive place. Oh, so that was his game then. “That’s the spot,” He growled, keen to the change in your expression.

You had little time to continue to ponder his plans or be frustrated over his glacial pace. Having found your sweet spot, he loosened his hold and increased in speed, his strokes becoming harder and longer, each rubbing against the same place and boiling your blood with pleasure. All that was left to do was reach for something, anything to ground you as the shocks of pleasure started to build again, your fingers latching around his biceps, nails digging into the skin. Drifter moaned deep and low at the scratches, rewarding you with an even more vigorous pace until the sound of skin slapping wetly filled the apartment along with the moaning from you both. The winding coil in your belly built quickly this time, faster than before and even more intense.

When the tension finally burst, you couldn’t control the scream of bliss that left you, tears beading at the corners of your eyes, your walls clenching around him tightly. “Fuck, that’s good,” Drifter crooned beneath you, his voice tight and husky as he chased his own pleasure once more. The fingers of one hand slid away, coming around to find your clit and massaging it enthusiastically.

On the spiral down from your climax, the motion sent you high again, turning you into a dripping, incoherent mess once more and dragging out the almost painful pleasure. Milked hard by your body, Drifter’s thrusting became unsteady and particularly rough until he stiffened against you. With a final feral sounding growl, he spilled into you. Silence filled the room again, punctuated by your heavy breathing. Neither of you moved for a minute and his cock remained buried in your heat, his cum slowly leaking down. Eventually he rolled the side, pulling you along with him and withdrawing from you,

You lied sweaty and tired but comfortable in his arms. “Didn’t peg you for a cuddler,” You teased in a soft, exhausted voice.

“What’s not to like?” He answered cockily with a renewed but tired grin, nipping lightly at your neck. “Besides, who said we were done?”

You imagined you’d be lucky to have satiated him by the time the sun rose through your windows and that you’d be pretty sore for duty the next day. Of course, it’d all be more than worth it.


End file.
